1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamps for tubes, pipes, conduits and similar elongated members.
2. Background Art
Clamps are well known devices that may be used to engage and secure articles to a supporting surface. One type of clamp is a tube clamp that is used to clamp a tube and secure it to a supporting surface. The supporting surface may be part of a vehicle such as an engine or a building structure. The tube engaged by the clamp may also be a pipe or conduit.
In vehicle assembly operations, tube clamps are used to secure hydraulic tubes, pneumatic tubes, fuel system tubes, brake system tubes, and the like to a vehicle engine or body. To minimize cost, simple tube clamps have been developed that can be manufactured by progressive sheet metal dies and roll forming tooling. The simplest form of clamp is a strap that may be formed around the tube and secured to a supporting structure. This simple strap approach cannot be used in many applications where a tube must be securely anchored. A clamp that may be formed or bent around the tube generally lacks the strength and durability required to securely clamp a tube to a supporting structure in demanding applications.
Two-part clamps have been developed that are loosely linked on one side of the tube and are secured on the opposite side of the tube to a supporting structure. Two-part clamps can be made of thicker and more durable materials because they do not require bending around the tube that is intended to be supported by the clamp. One problem associated with two-part clamps is that they must be assembled together just prior to attachment to the tube, or if they are handled after preassembly, they must be held together during handling and shipping operations. If the two parts of the clamp are preassembled, they tend to become separated and require reassembly prior to being secured to the supporting structure. In vehicle and engine assembly plants, it is preferred that parts be preassembled to minimize labor expense. If preassembled parts become separated, additional labor may be required to reassemble the parts together prior to the final assembly operation.
There is a need for a simple, inexpensive two-part clamp for securing tubes to supporting structures. There is a further need for a two-part clamp that resists disassembly and may be permanently interlocked together both before and after assembly to a supporting structure.